The present disclosure relates generally to methods, workflow, processes, and approaches to utilize laboratory-based and wireline-log-based geomechanical and rock property information to establish geomechanically based stratigraphic system. Embodiment of the present disclosure may be used to establish a predictive method to map geomechanical properties within geologic strata in the subsurface.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are produced from subterranean reservoir formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The processes involved in recovering hydrocarbons from a reservoir are becoming increasingly complex. Subterranean production is a highly expensive and extensive endeavor and the industry generally relies heavily upon educated predictions of reservoir conditions to characterize the reservoir prior to making substantial investments to optimize well placement within the reservoir, optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce, process and transport the hydrocarbons from the reservoir.
Geomechanical properties of a subterranean formation may provide useful information for the drilling, completion, and production of a well in the subterranean formation. The determination of reservoir geomechanical properties is typically determined on a well-by-well basis. There is a need for a system that allows for the prediction of geomechanical properties of a subterranean formation away from the wellbore based on a predictive modeling system that uses both sample-based and log-based data.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.